marvel_mutantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Shaw
Sebastian Hiram Shaw is a mutant. Relatives *Hiram Shaw (ancestor, deceased) *Sarah Shaw (ancestor, deceased) *Obadiah Shaw (ancestor, deceased) *Abigail Harkness (ancestor, deceased) *Elizabeth Shaw (ancestor, deceased) *Wallace Worthington (ancestor, deceased) *Cornelius Shaw (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Esau Shaw (paternal uncle, deceased) *Jacob Shaw (father, deceased) *Lourdes Chantel (fiance, deceased) *Shinobi Shaw (son, deceased) *Szandor Shaw (possible relative) *Trevor Fitzroy (alternative reality descendant, deceased) *Warren Worthington I (distant relative, deceased) *Warren Worthington II (distant relative, deceased) *Burtram Worthington (distant relative) *Warren Worthington III (distant relative) *Eimin Worthington (distant relative, deceased) *Uriel Worthington (distant relative, deceased) Powers Sebastian Shaw is an Alpha-Level mutant with the following abilities: Kinetic energy absorption: Sebastian has the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. Unusual tactics are required to defeat him, usually by incapacitating him or by attacking him psionically. Sebastian absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets and, to a less successful degree, electricity and physically-based energy beams. Without absorbing energy, Sebastian is merely a strong ordinary human, though normally he works to keep his strength at a superhuman level. For example, in once instance he was shown to spend time hitting a wall after waking in order to build up his power reserves. It was revealed in his encounter with Hercules and Madison Jeffries that his power of energy absorption is not limited to kinetic energy and that he can absorb any form of energy to fuel his powers. According to Sebastian, kinetic energy just works the best. *''Kinetic metabolism:'' Sebastian can forgo sleep if he receives enough kinetic energy. Often, he will have his mercenaries pummel him to give him enough stored energy that he need not sleep for some time. *''Superhuman durability:'' Sebastian can still be crushed or cut, but cuts are superficial because he saps the blade of all its thrusting or cutting energy. He is adept at not letting enemies realize his power until they have hit him one too many times. Hitting Sebastian is often described as "punching a mattress". *''Superhuman strength:'' If properly energized, Sebastian can lift and hold approximately one hundred times his weight. If bound, he can be punched by a teammate until he is strong enough to break the bonds. He is also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. Once, after repeatedly being hit by Colossus, Sebastian slapped both sides of Colossus' head and Colossus' nose started to bleed. *''Superhuman speed:'' When he has absorbed kinetic energy, Sebastian's speed is increased. After absorbing enough energy, he can attack more quickly than his opponents can react. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Sebastian's stamina is increased beyond normal human levels when he absorbs kinetic energy. *''Regenerative healing factor:'' Sebastian has healed from being hit repeatedly in the nose by Colossus in less than an hour. However, his healing factor may not heal catastrophic injuries, such as a blast to the head or a broken neck. *''Age reversal:'' Sebastian's healing factor decelerates his aging process and restores most of his youth when he has absorbed energy, effectively making him immortal in a sense. Category:Characters Category:Mutants